Windshield wiper blade assemblies that utilize rotation of a wiping blade relative to a carrier are known. While such known blade assemblies exhibit improved performance on curved surfaces, they fail to solve a problem associated with positive articulation or "flip" of the wiper blade as well as the speed of "flip". Specifically, the wiper blades of such known blade assemblies exhibit relatively high resistance to rotation thereby inhibiting "flip" of the wiper blade.